Chase Away The Chill
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: Pyro/Kitty. Oneshot. Pyro and Kitty get caught up in a storm and resort to hidding out in an old abondened house until it passes. Warning, story includes: Wet clothes, one bed and a very hot pyromaniac. Also fluff. Nom


I'm shivering. I can't stop. It's the icy chill in the air, freezing my nerves and making it impossible to breathe. I wrap my arms around my legs, bringing my knees closer to my chest. The floorboards beneath me are hard and cold, adding to the chill.

"You can still share the bed you know." Pyro's voice is lazy with amusement.

"N - n - no thanks." I bark, my teeth chattering painfully.

"It's nice and warm up here." He says softly, his voice slightly mocking.

I resist the urge to throw something at him. He lies sprawled across the tiny bed - looking as casual as possible. As if he couldn't care less that they're stuck in the middle of no-where in an old abandoned house whilst a storm rages on. With only one single bed and no blankets.

"No, yo - you're nice and wa - warm. You have you're da - damn fire to keep you wa- warm." I snap, annoyed by the stammering of my words. I choose to ignore how the air huffs out of my mouth into a fine white, translucent cloud.

He shrugs nonchalantly and lies back, stretching out his lithe form. I can't help but watch him with jealousy. Unlike me, he hadn't cared about stripping off to his underwear and discarding the soaking wet clothes to a pile in the corner of the room. It's difficult to not find my eyes drawn to the sun-kissed tanned skin. He's not well built - but he's defined, toned, every inch of him tanned. It's not the most unpleasant thing to look at, if I was being honest.

And the worst part is he doesn't even look slightly self-conscious about his near-naked state of being.

Meanwhile, I sit here - still drenched from the downpour, in my skinnies and hoodie. It was so damn hot when we left - and we left in a hurry, hence the reason why I don't have a t-shirt or vest under the hoodie. I was wakened abruptly and told that Pyro and I would be heading off in this direction in search of a mutant in hiding.

_**Click, snap. Click, snap.**_

"Could you stop that?" I almost snarl.

He raises his eyebrows innocently enough, those eyes of his locking onto mine. "Why, is it annoying?"

"Ju - just a little!"

**_Click, snap. Click, snap._**

I choose to ignore him, in all his annoying habits and arrogant behaviors. God, I can't believe I'm stuck here with him of all people.

He lets out a long sigh as he stretches his body fully, lying relaxed across the bed. "It really is nice and warm here."

"Well maybe you sh - should get off and let me have a t - turn."

"Or maybe not." He laughs.

"You're a - a jerk."

"I - I know." He mocks.

I scowl at my knees for several more seconds before making my decision. I stand, ignoring how he raises an eyebrow in my direction. In fact, I ignroe him all together as I first - with some major difficulties - slide out of my skinnies. I discard them to the side impatiently, ignoring the growing burning in my cheeks. I pretend that I don't feel his eyes on me.

Next, after a slight hesitation, I jerky the hoodie up and over my head, throwing it on top of my skinnies. Finally, I rip off my socks and dump them there too. The ice cold air bites at my pale skin and causes goosebumps to rise.

I turn to finally look at him to find his eyes moving slowly up my body. I scowl at him and he does something I don't expect - he looks away, eyes facing upwards.

"Move over." I grumble, walking over to the edge of the bed.

He scoots slightly closer to the wall - close enough in fact that any close, he could push through it. With a shaky breath, the air harsh and cold, I climb onto the bed, lying next to him.

The size of the bed means that even when I'm trying my hardest not to touch him - our arms are still pressing lightly against one another. I let out a shuddering breath and raise a hand to find it white, each finger tip slightly blue.

"Damn, I'm go - gonna freeze to de - death." I laugh shakily.

A slight hesitation - and then Pyro reaches across and folds his hand around mine.

"Hey, wha -" I break off because the beautiful warmth suddenly spreading through my hand is more than I can handle.

I let out a tiny gasp, the heat making me far more weaker than the cold ever could.

"S - so warm." I breath, marveling at the feel of it.

He doesn't say anything, not for a moment. I hesitate for just a second before turning towards him, my entire body flushing with a burning heat suddenly as I press my face against the bare warmth of his chest, easily extracting my hand from his so that both of mine are pressing lightly to his stomach.

I can hear the audible noise of his throat working as he hesitantly places his hand on my lower back. The burning heat coursing through my veins, warming my blood, is suddenly more than I can take. I let out a soft noise that sounds suspiciously a lot like a moan of pleasure before pressing myself closer to him.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll phase you halfway through a wall, got it?" I murmur softly.

He raises a hand, surprising me further, and begins to gently toy with my hair, giving it the slightly tug. "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
